You
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: Bucky Barnes x Reader one shot. I wrote this for a writing challenge and my prompt was, "Touch her again and I'll break your fucking arm."


"So, how's metal-freak?" Sam nonchalantly asked you, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Bucky's fine. He's been a bit stressed out lately."

"How come?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is he _underperforming_?"

"No, Sam. Bucky and his dick are performing wonderfully. I think it's just the missions. There've been a lot recently."

Sam nodded, inching closer to you. "Y'know, if you ever need someone to comfort you, I'm here."

"Thanks, pal, but I think I've got it," Bucky said, coming out of nowhere.

"Babe!" You smiled, putting a hand on Bucky's arm. "Sam and I were just talking about the missions."

"Yeah, no worries, Barnes," Sam tried to play it off, but Bucky's cold stare sent his metaphorical tail between his legs. "Gotta go, Princess. See you later?"

"Sure."

After Bucky made sure Sam was out of earshot, he turned you to face him. "I don't like him."

"That's obvious," you sighed. "But he's my friend and a good guy."

"Babe, he wants you."

You smiled at him and wrapped your arms around his neck. "That's too bad because I only want you."

"You promise?"

You stood on your tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Bucky's cheek. "Promise."

"Good. 'Cos you're my best girl," he grinned.

"I'm your best girl?"

"Well, yeah, you and the doll in Queens," he joked.

You faked a gasp, "A Queens girl? Bucky!"

"I'm joking!… She's from Brooklyn."

"Good. Can't have you minglin' with the wrong girls."

"I like mingling with you," he muttered. "And only you."

"Thanks, Buck," you said, truly meaning it. He stared at you for a while, a small smile on his face.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

-0-

You were sitting on the couch in the living room, talking to Sam. He had put his arm around your shoulders. You laughed at something he had said, covering your open mouth with your hand. After the laughter had died out, Sam was staring at you.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" You asked.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"Sam…" you sighed. "You need to stop this. I'm your friend."

"I know, Princess, I know. And your Barnes' girl, but I can't help myself… I really can't."

"But you have to, Sam. Because I can't be your friend if you're in love with me. It wouldn't work out. And I can't break up with Bucky. I love him. I love him too much."

"I love you," Sam told you.

"Sam, please," you pleaded. "You have to stop this. What's Bucky going to say?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"Oh, come on, Sam. Of course, he has to know that my friend is in love with me."

"Baby, he-"

"Don't call me that. Seriously."

"Look-"

"No, you look. Bucky is my boyfriend, and I love him. More than anything. Nothing… nobody is going to change that."

Sam rested his hand on your cheek. When you raised your own to pull his off, he kissed you. Suddenly, he was pulled back by someone grabbing his shoulder. He turned around to see Bucky standing there, glaring at Sam.

" _Touch her again, and I'll break your fucking arm_ ," Barnes said, his voice low and eerily calm.

"Look, man, I was just-"

"Wilson, get out of here before I rip your head off."

With that, Sam scrambled off of the couch, leaving you and Bucky. You stood up and crept to Bucky, who was fuming.

"Buck?"

"Tell me you didn't want it," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Tell me you didn't want him to kiss you." He repeated.

You placed your hand on his cheek, lightly caressing it. "Of course I didn't. How could I? He's like my brother. My weird, creepy brother."

"I told you I didn't like him."

"I should have listened to you," you told him. Instead of answering, Bucky pressed a kiss to your forehead, and then one to your lips. You returned the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck again. He leaned back.

"You really should have."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Again, Sam's like my creepy brother. Also, he ain't my type."

"And what's your type?"

" _Dangerously_ handsome brunettes with one arm."

"Good for me, I guess," Bucky joked.

You laughed, "Yeah. Good for you, Buck."

-00-


End file.
